1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug connector having the following features:
a) a housing made of insulating material, having a lower surface for the passage of plug pins, having an upper surface opposite to the lower surface, and having an open end between the lower surface and the upper surface; PA1 b) contact elements which are disposed between the lower surface and the upper surface form plug elements directed toward the lower surface and can be connected to leads in the direction of the upper surface; PA1 c) the leads are routed out of the housing in a lead exit duct in the region of the upper surface and the end; and PA1 d) the open end of the housing is covered by a closure plate, except for the lead exit duct.
Such a plug connector is disclosed in German Utility Model 91 03 107 U and German Utility Model 92 07 881 U. In that case, the lead exit duct is formed by a guide element, which projects as an extension of the upper surface on the open end of the housing, and a clamping clip of the closure plate, lying underneath the guide element and extending in the same direction. The outgoing leads are consequently routed out of the housing through the above-mentioned lead exit duct, perpendicularly with respect to the insertion direction of the plug connector. The outgoing lead connection thus has a fixed angle of 90.degree. with respect to the insertion direction. In the case of plug connectors of that type, it is also known to place the lead exit duct obliquely with respect to the insertion direction, with the result that the outgoing lead connection has a fixed angle of 45.degree., for example, with respect to the insertion direction.
However, since it is intended to be able to use plug connectors of that type for different installation conditions, an outgoing lead connection having a fixed angle is not always advantageous.